Hey Ya!
Lyrics Jagger: One, two, three, uh My baby don't mess around Because she loves me so And this I know for sho' Uh But does she really wanna But can't stand to see me Walk out the door Eh Don't try to fight the feelin' Cause the thought alone Is killing me right now Uh Thank god for mom and dad For sticking two together Cause we don't know how Uh Coco and Madison with the Wedding Guests: Hey ya, hey ya Hey ya, hey ya Hey ya, hey ya Hey ya, hey ya Jagger (Coco and Madison): You think you've got it Oh, you think you've got it But got it just don't get it til there's nothing at all (Ooh) We get together Oh, we get together But separate's always better when there's feelings involved (Oww) If what they say is ("Nothing is forever") Then what makes, then what makes, then what makes Then what makes (What makes) What makes (What makes love the exception?) So why, oh, why, oh Why, oh, why, oh, why, oh Are we so in denial when we know we're not happy here? Y'all don't wanna hear me, you just wanna dance! Coco and Madison with the Wedding Guests (Jagger): Hey ya Hey ya (Oh-oh) Hey ya (Oh-oh, don't want to meet your daddy) Hey ya (Oh-oh, just want you in my caddy, oh-oh) Hey ya (Oh-oh, don't want to meet yo' mama) Hey ya (Oh-oh, just want to make you holla, oh-oh) Hey ya (I'm, oh-oh, I'm) Hey ya (I'm just being honest, oh-oh, I'm just being honest) Hey ya (Hey, alright now) Jagger: Alright now fellas Guys: Yeah? Jagger: Now what's cooler than bein' cool? Guys: Ice cold Jagger: I can't hear ya' I say what, what's cooler than bein' cool? Guys: Ice cold (Madison: Hoo hoo) (Jagger: Uh) Jagger: Alright, alright, alright, alright Alright, alright, alright, alright Alright, alright, alright, alright Alright, alright Jagger: Okay now ladies Ladies: Yeah? Jagger: Now we gon' break this thing down in just a few seconds Now don't have me break this thing down for nothing Now I wanna see y'all on your baddest behavior Lend me some sugar, I am your neighbor Ah, here we go know Coco and Madison with the Wedding Guests (Jagger): Shake it, sh-shake it Shake it, sh-shake it (Oh-oh) Shake it, sh-shake it Shake it, shake it, sh-shake it (Oh-oh) Shake it like a polaroid picture, (Madison: hey ya) Shake it, sh-shake it (Okay) Shake it, sh-shake it Shake it, shake it (Okay) (Coco: Shake it, sugar) Shake it like a polaroid picture (Now all Beyoncés) Shake it, shake it, sh-shake it (And Lucy Lius) Shake it, sh-shake it (And baby dolls) Shake it, shake it, sh-shake it (Get on the floor, get on the floor) Shake it like a polaroid picture (You know what to do) Shake it, shake it, sh-shake it (You know what to do) Shake it, sh-shake it Shake it, shake it, sh-shake it (You) Shake it like a polaroid picture (You know what to do) Hey ya (Oh-oh) Hey ya (Oh-oh) Hey ya (Oh-oh) Hey ya (Huh, oh, hey ya) Hey ya (Oh-oh) Hey ya (Oh, oh, oh-oh) Hey ya (Oh-oh) Hey ya Video Category:Songs Category:Season 3 Songs